


Mile High Cocksucking!

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [9]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fully Clothed, Mile High - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bored on a six hour flight, Bucky convinces you to join him in the bathroom.





	

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom, leave it a couple of minutes and come join me,” Bucky winked, squeezing your thigh.

With no time to hear your response, Bucky was already swaggering down the aisle towards the back of the plane.

The pair of you were just half an hour into a six hour flight and for some reason, Bucky just couldn’t keep his hands off of you, aided by a blanket thrown over your laps. As soon as the plane was in the air, he joked about joining the mile high club. More than once. You were hesitant, but you put his carefree attitude down to this being your first real getaway together with no one else but yourselves for company.

A few moments had passed. Nervously, you left your seat and went on your way to your mile high meeting place. In your mind, everyone you passed knew what you were doing. Eventually you reached the very back of the cabin. Finding the bathroom door ajar, you squeezed yourself into the cramped compartment, pressing yourself tightly against Bucky. He was already rock hard.

His lips made a beeline for yours, hurriedly pulling you by the hips on top of him as he settled on the seat of the toilet. His hips rolled against yours with need.

You broke the kiss, immediately fathoming what he wanted. Sliding off of his lap and on to the floor, you wasted no time in undoing Bucky’s fly, swiftly wrapping a hand around his thick, veined cock.

He looked down at you through hooded lids, smoothing his hair back and silently raking his teeth over his lower lip in anticipation as your tongue began to work its way over his shaft.

You looked up at him as you teased, occasionally darting your tongue over the tip. You wondered how much Bucky could take before he blew your cover to the audience on the other side of the locked door. It took you mere moments before you heard a stifled moan from him. He needed more.

When it got too much, his left hand grabbed a fistful of your hair. “Come on, doll, I wanna see my cock in that pretty little mouth of your’s,” he groaned.

His grip wasn’t forceful to begin with; guiding your mouth down, over him. You wrapped your hand around what you couldn’t take and settled into the rhythm his grip pulled you in. Gradually, his hips began to roll to meet your mouth until the head reached the back of your throat, making your eyes water. You quickly brought yourself off of him sending threads of saliva sticking to your chin as you tried to catch your breath. Your hand continued to pump his shaft before you delved back down with the help of Bucky’s grip.

“Come on, doll, you can handle more than that,” he urged breathlessly, “all the way.”

You moaned in response, knowing he was close. The solid muscles in his thighs grew tight under your fingertips as you sank every inch.

He was also dangerously close to letting your fellow passengers know how much of a good time you were having, hissing a string of expletives, as he came.

You, of course, didn’t waste a drop, before collapsing back against the door, your chest heaving.

After cleaning yourselves up, you went first at unlocking the door. You were mortified to find that a line of your fellow passengers had formed outside the bathroom.

Red faced, Bucky shooed you back to your seat. “I’ll return the favour later,” he whispered, earning a disapproving look from the elderly woman across the aisle.


End file.
